Starline
Starline là bài hát dành cho nhân vật Kiyama Hiroto. Được hát bởi người lồng tiếng cho cậu, Mizushima Takahiro. Thông tin *'Trình bày': Kiyama Hiroto (CV: Mizushima Takahiro) *'Lời nhạc': Kodama Saori *'Hòa âm': Asahi Jun *'Sắp xếp': Nishioka Kazuya *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ': Kadogawa Hokaze *'Sửa lại bản dịch và bản trình bày Wiki': Inazuma Eleven Wikia Tiếng Việt Đánh giá Đây là bài hát rất hay, mang ý nghĩa về một lý tưởng sống mà con người luôn mơ ước tới. Bài hát thể hiện được tính cách nhân vật Hiroto, và thể hiện được ước mơ trở thành "ngôi sao trên mặt đất" soi sáng cho mọi người trong bóng tối. Lời nhạc Tiếng Nhật 夜空に瞬く星たち強くはかなく輝き 大切な笑顔のために 希望を画く流星になれ まだひとりぼっち頼りない光でも まだ暗闇に消えそうな孤独でも ああ見つけたんだ無絵にあるお日様 果たしたいと心から願う夢 夜空に瞬く星たち強くはかなく香川気 大切な笑顔のために 希望を画く流星になれ 操作一人ずつが集まってつながって もっとこの空輪理想絵とキラめくよ ああそれぞれが星座のひと巣部 ここにいて委員だねと思えるね たとえ遥か離れてても悲しい絆だとしても まぶしい光にもなれる その存在でずっと輝け キラキラ瞳に移してあげたい 答えて行くんだ三手て欲しいよずっと届け 夜空に瞬く星たち強くはかなく輝き 大切な笑顔のために 希望を画く流星になれ たとえ遥か離れてても悲しい絆だとしても まぶしい光二もなれる その存在でずっと輝け 希望を画く流星になれ。。。 Romaji yozora ni matataku hoshi-tachi tsuyoku hakanaku kagayaki taisetsu na egao tame ni kibou wo egaku ryuusei ni nare mada hitoribocchi tayorinai hikari demo mada kurayami ni kiesou na kodoku demo aa mitsuketan da mune ni aru ohisama hatashitai to kokoro kara negau yume yozora ni matataku hoshi-tachi tsuyoku hakanaku kagayaki taisetsu na egao no tame ni kibou wo egaku ryuusei ni nare sousa hitorizutsu ga atsumatte tsunagatte motto kono sora wa risou e to KIRAmeku yo aa sorezore ga seiza no hitosubu koko ni ite iin da ne to omoeru ne tatoe haruka hanaretetemo kanashii kizuna da to shitemo mabushii hikari ni mo nareru sono sonzai de zutto kageyake KIRAKIRA hitomi ni utsushite agetai kotaete ikun da mitete hoshii yo zutto todoke yozora ni matataku hoshi-tachi tsuyoku hakanaku kagayaki taisetsu na egao no tame ni kibou wo egaku ryuusei ni nare tatoe haruka hanaretetemo kanashii kizuna da to shitemo mabushii hikari ni mo nareru sono sonzai de zutto kagayake kibou wo egaku ryuusei ni nare... Bản dịch Anh ngữ The stars that twinkle in the night, with a strong flickering shine For that precious smile I'll draw out my hopes and become a falling star Even if it's an unreliable lonely light Even if it's loneliness that might disappear in the pure darkness Ah, I found the sun in my chest A dream from my heart I wish to be fulfilled The stars that twinkle in the night, with a strong and flickering shine For that precious smile I’ll draw out my hopes and become a falling star Yes, one by one they come together and connect This sky will shine more and more towards an ideal Ah, each one is part of a constellation It lets us think that it’s fine for them to be here Even if we’re separated far apart or if we’re bonded by woeful ties they can become bright lights And with that existence, shine forever I want them to reflect in those bright, bright eyes I’ll be responding, so I hope you’ll always watch and it reaches you The stars that twinkle in the night, with a strong and flickering shine For that precious smile I’ll draw out my hopes and become a falling star Even if we’re separated far apart or if we’re bonded by woeful ties they can become bright lights And with that existence, shine forever I’ll draw out my hopes and become a falling star Bản dịch Việt ngữ Những ngôi sao rực sáng lấp lánh trên bầu trời đêm Dành cho những niềm vui trong quá khứ Tôi ước mình trở thành một ngôi sao băng Giống như một thứ ánh sáng lẻ loi trong màn đêm im lặng Đơn độc đến mức có thể biến mất đi trong bóng tối rộng lớn A, Ánh mặt trời tôi đã nhìn thấy, nó nằm trong trái tim của tôi Chính là niềm hy vọng và ước mơ chơi bóng Những ngôi sao rực sáng lấp lánh trên bầu trời đêm Nơi trao cho tôi những nụ cười trong quá khứ Xin hãy để tôi trở thành một ngôi sao băng Khi những ngôi sao đến và cùng nhau tạo sự liên kết Để hướng về chung một lý tưởng soi sáng bầu trời đêm Mỗi ngôi sao hợp lại với nhau để trở thành những chòm sao Và khiến chúng ta phải ngước nhìn chúng trên bầu trời Vâng, chúng ta có thể là những vì sao ở cách rất xa nhau Nhưng khi chúng ta cùng nhau xóa đi sự tối tăm của màn đêm bằng ánh sáng rực rỡ Ánh sáng của chúng ta luôn tồn tại mãi mãi ở không gian này. Tôi muốn đến thế giới ánh sáng của những vì sao, để tôi dùng mọi thứ mình có chiếu sáng cho vạn vật Xin các bạn hãy chờ tôi và dõi theo ánh sáng mà tôi theo đuổi đến cùng Những ngôi sao lấp lánh sáng rực rỡ trên bầu trời đêm Dành cho những niềm hạnh phúc trong quá khứ Tôi ước mình có thể trở thành một vì sao trên bầu trời. Cho dù khoảng cách giữa chúng ta rất xa nhau Nhưng chúng ta liên kết cùng nhau chiếu sáng cho mọi thứ Và ánh sáng luôn tồn tại mãi mãi ở nơi này. Viết lên bầu trời những ước mơ của mình, hãy để tôi chọn trở thành một vì sao băng Video Bản Vietsub [tin:Vietsub Starline - Đường ngôi sao đi|left|335px|[Vietsub Starline - Đường ngôi sao đi]] Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại:Bài hát